The Month of June Part 2
by Snakey Poo
Summary: Rated M as a pre-caution.I finally finished!


The Trans-Continental Race

The Trans-Continental Race

Prologue:

It is exactly two weeks after Lonnie's death. His funeral was bleak. Only my family showed up. We also went to Spritle's graduation. He is now in the fifth grade. Pops and I completed the Mach 6. It's front is like the Mach 5. It is only seats one person. I've also added lots of new gadgets. I also secretly built myself a new car.

Race Overview:

"The race is three days long. It starts on Monday and ends on Wednesday. The race features: Hiro in the Rocket car, Merriam St. James in the "Fast Feminist", Rick Lee in the "Winner", Speed Racer in the Mach 6, Tai Racer in the "Inertia 2", Racer X in the "Lightspeed", Justin Michaels on the "Road surfer", Rapper Gabriel Fame in the "Subwoofer." The race goes through Valiant City, into the ice mountains, to the desert valley, and finally to the Roller coaster race track. The only rule is to stay on the course." The race official told the racers. Speed and Tai sat next to each other at the race headquarters. It was 6:25 AM, five minutes before the race. Tai had unveiled the Inertia 2 to Speed right before the meeting. When Racer X saw the car's "I" insignia he had a flashback: "GO REX!" Tai shouted. Tai was only 13 then. "Tai that car is amazing!" Pops told his son. "Come on Rex! Only one more… lap." The Inertia spun out and caught on fire. "REX"! Tai ran to the smoldering car. The engine blew up. Tai was thrown back two feet. The race firemen put out the flames. Rex's body was no where to be seen. The bright green "I" insignia was still in tact. Rex faked his death. He was watching from a hiding place. Tai's heart was destroyed. Tai scraped off the "I" and kept it. The flashback ended. The "I" was the same one from the one Rex crashed. Their was a giant "2" on the hood. Racer X walked away to his car. All the racers got in their cars. The race official held out the green flag. He dropped it. The cars sped down the road.

Valiant City:

Tai was behind to Speed as the drove through the city. The cars were trying to pass each other in the one-lane street. The race van for the blue diamond team had a plow the moved cars to the side. When the van came up to the Inertia 2, it increased in speed. Tai pressed button "A" on the dashboard. Jacks hit the ground and the Inertia 2 went up and landed on the van. Tai then pressed button "M/B." The car's tires sprouted magnetic grip covering. The Inertia 2 clung to the race van's roof. Speed was watching the commotion as the van got faster. The most dangerous part of the Valiant City track was the building tracks. The tracks went on building's roofs. Speed pressed control button "B" and the Mach 6's tires sprouted belt grips. The race van just kept the same speed going up to the top. Once the van reached the top, Tai pressed button "A" and jumped off the van. He was back in second place. The van's plow went away. It was replaced with a metal razor claw. The claw went for the Inertia 2's tires. Tai pressed button "C." Saws came out of the hubcaps. The saws fought with the claw as the raced on the UN-even terrain. The cars flew down the curved track. Speed was still in the lead. The Mach 6 was twice as fast as the Mach 5. Speed decided to help his brother. He slowed down until Tai and the van caught up to him. Speed pressed control button "G." A mini robotic bird came out of the hood. The bird flew at the claw. It's beak sprouted titanium teeth. The bird bit the claw, breaking it. The bird flew back into the Mach 6. The van's hubcaps popped off. Guns came out from where the hubcaps were. The van shot at Tai. Tai pressed button "A." The Inertia 2 jumped above the bullets. The van aimed up and shot one of the Inertia 2's tires. Tai pressed button "G" and another tire replaced the shot one. Tai the pressed button "M/B." The van shot at the tire again. This time the bullet got stuck. The cars had reached the down hill death curve. The van's guns went away. The van sped up. I shoved the Inertia 2 so that it was half way on the road and half way on the wall. The van went left and then sped right to finish Tai off. Tai pressed the button's "R" and "A." The jacks on the right side of the car were activated. The Inertia 2 flipped over the van. The van crashed into the wall, it was out of the race. Speed, Tai and the other cars made it to the first checkpoint. Tomorrow, they would race in the mountains.

Checkpoint One:

"Oh Speed! Are you alright?" Trixie exclaimed as she ran over to Speed. Speed got out of the Mach 6 and hugged her.

"I'm alright Trix. Say, why didn't you warn me what was happening to Tai?" Speed asked.

"The van was scramming my signal. I'm sorry Speed. Where is Tai?" Trixie and Speed started walking.

"I think he's in the garage. Want to see what he's up to?"

"Sure." Speed led Trixie to the hotel garage. Tai was there working on the Inertia 2. He was under the car.

"What are you doing?" Speed asked.

"I'm tightening the jacks ant working on both engines." Tai told them.

"Both engines?" Trixie asked.

"Ya, the front ten cylinders and the back ten cylinders." Tai got out from under it. He got in and revved the engines.

"Speed want to come with me to test the tune up?" Tai asked, wiping his hands.

"Sure." Speed jumped in the Inertia 2. Tai pushed the gas petal. Speed and Tai were off to the checkpoint practice track. Tai got up to 400 miles an hour. He pressed button "A." The Inertia 2 flew 60 feet into the air. It landed a mile from where it started. He hit the brakes. At 400 miles an hour the Inertia 2 stopped in 20 seconds. Tai pressed button "A" again. The car flew 40 feet into the air. When the car came down the jacks cushioned the fall. Tai drove the car to the garage. Trixie ran to meet them. Tai and Speed got out and sat on the car.

"Wow that was amazing! How does the car go that high?" Trixie was clearly amazed with the Inertia 2.

"Well I combined the Mach 5's hydraulic jacks with my spring loaded ones. Plus, Pops had just designed new jacks." Trixie marveled at the car.

"Ooh, look who's here. My brother lover, the real racer and his hoochie." Lee said as he walked over to Tai.

"How dare you!" Tai yelled at him. Lee laughed at him. He walked over and put his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you. You liked my brother. My poor, worthless brother. His death gave my family great joy. I was highly praised for doing what my parents couldn't." Tai glared at him.

"You prick! Get out of here now!" Lee laughed.

"See ya round, Tai pie!" Lee ran off. Tai threw a wrench at Lee. When Lee was far away, Tai slid on the side of the car to the floor. He started crying. Speed and Trixie got down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Speed asked.

"Rick….he… Lonnie gave me the nickname Tai pie and I gave him Lon bon. Only we knew the names."

"Oh, Rick should be ashamed of himself!" Trixie said angrily. Speed helped his brother up.

"Just ignore him. You have a race to finish."

"That's right! Get your head in the race!" Pops said pulling up in the Mach 5.

"Pops!" Tai ran over to his father. Spritle and Chim- chim got out of the trunk. They walked over to the Mach 6. They went around the car several times. Trixie walked over to them.

"Spritle, what are you looking for?" Trixie asked.

"I'm looking for the trunk." Everyone except Spritle and Chim- chim started laughing.

"Hey! What's the big idea? What are you laughing at?" Spritle shouted.

"There is no trunk Spritle. The engine I designed needed a lightweight body. No room for a trunk." Tai explained. Spritle pouted. He ran for the door.

"Come on Chim- chim, let's order room service!" The two ran off to their room.

"ROOM SERVICE! SPRITLE!" Pops ran after the duo. Sparky, Speed, Trixie, and Tai were all laughing.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sleepy. I think I'll go to bed. Good night." Tai went to his room.

"Poor guy." Trixie said as she sat on the Mach 5's hood.

"What do you mean?" Speed asked, as he sat next to her. Sparky had pulled up a chair.

"Isn't it obvious? He's lonely."

"How can you tell?" Speed asked.

"Just by how he acts."

"Trixie! I've got an idea!"

"What Speed?"

"What if we postponed the wedding."

"… You better be going somewhere with this." Trixie glared.

"I mean postpone it until after our trip to California. So that way Tai might meet somebody."

"That's a great idea!"

The Ice Mountains: It's morning. The race is about to continue. The race van was officially out of the race. The cars were in the order they arrived. The race official dropped the green flag. The cars were off into the Valiant City Mountains. The track through the mountains is very tricky. If the drivers aren't careful, they will most likely crash to their doom. Tai was in the lead followed closely by Speed. The Rocket car followed the Mach 6. Hiro (The Rocket car's driver) engaged the car's rocket. The car passed the Mach 6 as if it was standing still. Speed pressed control button "B." The Mach 6's tires sprouted special belt grips. The Mach 6 increased in speed. Tai was now in second place. The Rocket car had passed the Inertia 2 like it had the Mach 6. However, Tai and Speed were different in their driving styles. Speed is always concerned with safety, whereas Tai is concerned about winning. Tai pressed button "M" and used the magnet to hook on to the Rocket car. The Inertia 2's on-board computer adjusted the tires to deal with the high speed. The magnet let go. The Inertia 2 was still going at the same speed. Tai pressed the button "A." The car flew over the Rocket car and barely missed the edge on the sharp curve. Meanwhile, the Mach 6's computer was assisting Speed on the sharp curves. Speed pressed the button on the shifter. The car's engine increased the Mach 6's speed ten fold. The Mach 6 went straight for the Rocket car. Speed pressed control button "G." The homing robot comes out of the hood. The Mach 6's computer automatically sends the indestructible bird towards the Rocket car. The bird hit the car's rocket. The rocket flew off and the Rocket car slid off the road due to ice. Speed went straight through the ice. Meanwhile, two cars behind Speed slid off the road: The Subwoofer and the Fast Feminist. Behind them was Lee. He caught up to the Mach 6. He passed Speed with relative ease. Behind Speed now is Racer X and Justin Michaels. Racer X moved so that Michaels could pass. Meanwhile, Tai is fighting with Lee. Lee presses a button and his car sprouts armor. He drives into the Inertia 2. Tai barely manages to dodge the attack. The cars are now at the enormous slope that leads to Checkpoint 2. The cars reach the top. Tai quickly presses button "A." The Inertia 2 is sent flying a mile forward and 60 feet up. The car lands and is the first car at the checkpoint. Speed comes in second (Lee had to slow down on the slope.) Racer X and Michales come in fourth and fifth. Checkpoint Two: Tai was in the garage of Checkpoint two working on the Inertia 2. The track he would race on next is the most dangerous track ever built. Tai had to make sure the Inertia 2 is in tip-top shape. One malfunction could cost Tai his life. Racer X walked into the garage as Tai came out from under the car. "Hello Racer X. What brings you here?" Tai asked. "I just spoke to the race official. He says that due to lack of rooms you and I will be roommates. Is that all right?" Racer X had to be careful about his voice. Tai was Rex's best friend and could recognize his voice anywhere. "Okay. Don't worry. Your not my type." Racer X stood there motionless. "How'd you…" "My brother Rex wanted to be a detective. He taught me how to expect what some one is going to say by facial expressions. Even with your mask I can still tell." Tai opened the front hood and started tightening bolts.

"What's so great about this Rex?" Tai dropped his wrench.

"He was my best friend. When I "_told him" _he said that I could be myself around him. He taught me everything I know about driving. But then, for his birthday, I built him a car. The Inertia. He entered a race and was winning until the car crashed into a wall. I ran over to help but the car blew up. Rex's body was never found. And it was all my fault." Tai ran to his room. He got on the bed and started sobbing. Racer X went to comfort him.

"There, there. It's all right. Rex's death was not your fault. It was mine." Tai looked at X with eyes full of tears.

"What…"

"Tai, I am Rex Racer." Racer X removed his mask. Tai stared, shocked.

"You…you died in a car accident. I saw it."  
"I ejected from the car into a secret place on the track. I needed to escape."

"But…I came out at your funeral! I thought you were dead! How could you?"

"I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you?" Tai got up.

"To make it up to me you need to DIE! You caused me so much pain! Look!" Tai pulled back his sleeves. On Tai's wrists were cut marks.

"When I saw you with Speed you seemed happy…"

"What people appear may not be what they are. My brother Rex told me that. I'm sorry. I can't forgive you for what you've done. To me you are just another competitor." Tai walked back to the garage. Racer X sat there, pondering if he had done the right thing.

The Roller Coaster: This is the final leg of the race. The cars have lined up. The race official drops the green flag. The cars speed toward the giant loop. Speed presses control button "B." The Mach 6 clings to the loop whilst maintaining 100 Mph. Tai is Three feet ahead. The Mach 6 reaches the top of the loop. He then presses control button "A." The Mach 6 jumps and flips in front of Tai. Racer X speeds up so he is next to Tai. Lee chases X while Michaels follows Lee. The cars fly around the track at amazing speeds. Racer X tries to pass but Tai keeps blocking him. Lee finally catches up to Racer X and Tai. He passes Racer X easily. Tai lets Lee get next to him. The Inertia 2 drives into Lee's car. Lee had just barely got the armor on. Speed saw the fight. He slowed down to help. Tai pressed button "C" and the hubcap saws came out. They tried to get Lee's tires. The cars were already on the final stretch. Tai turned the car just a little. When he did Lee pressed a button. The cars were connected like what happened with Lonnie. Lee locked his car's steering wheel. He then pressed two buttons. One ejected him, the other froze the Inertia 2's systems. The cars spun and crashed at 500 Mph. The cars exploded on impact. Racer X swerved his car and went to help. Speed crossed the finish line and went to help. Michaels went to go get help. Racer X jumped out of his car and ran into the wreckage. Due to his mask he could barely see. He threw it off. He looked and looked then finally he found Tai unconscious. Rex picked up Tai and carried him out of the mangled cars…without his mask. Michaels came back with an ambulance. The paramedics took Tai to the hospital. Speed walked over to Rex. "Is it really you?" Speed asked. "Yes." Rex replied.

Two Weeks Later:

After the car accident, Tai was rushed to the hospital. The Racer family, including Rex, went to the hospital to check on him. Tai was attached to all sorts of machines.

"Well doctor?" Pops asked, holding Mom's hand. The doctor paced back and forth looking at the monitors and then at his clipboard.

"Tai has suffered severe mental trauma as well as physical. His body has put him into a coma. He may wake up or he may not. I'm sorry." A tear fell down Pops eye. Mom and Pops walked out of the room to tell the others. Speed stood up.

"Will he make it?" Speed asked.

"The doctor said his body put him into a coma. He said Tai may or may not wake up." Trixie and Spritle started crying. Speed went to comfort his girlfriend. Rex just sat in his chair. Nobody would talk to him. Not even Speed. Justin Michaels walked in. He walked over to Pops.

"Is he okay?" Justin asked. Pops walked over and shook his hand.

"The doctor says he's in a coma. By the way, thank you Mr.…"

"Call me Justin Mr. Racer. Umm…may I?"

"Yes of course." Justin went into Tai's room. He sat in the chair by Tai's bed. Tai looked so peaceful. He had dyed his hair purple before to race. His hair was now a blackish purple. Justin started crying. He put his head in his arms and leaned on the bed. 'Lonnie told me about you. He said that if anything happened to him that I am to help you. That's why I'm here. That's why I'm here….' A hand patted Justin's back. Justin jumped to his feet. Hiding the tears.

"Don't cry. I'm alright." Tai's eyes were open as he comforted Justin. Justin stood their awe struck.

"You…."

"Your Lonnie's friend. He showed me a picture and said you and I would make a "cute" couple. Lonnie was funny like that. ?" Pops and Speed came into the room.

"Hello." Tai said.

"Your alright!" Pops said excitedly. Mom ran in and hugged Tai. Tai could only mouth the words: "Help me!" Speed and Pops pried Mom off of Tai.

"How's my car?" Tai asked.

"Almost completely destroyed." Speed told him.

"What's left?"

"One engine, the jacks, the emblem, and the chassis."

"That's wonderful!" Tai exclaimed. We winced in pain when he threw his arms up.

"What's so great about the Inertia 2's remains?" Trixie asked.

"The parts that are left were made of a special metal I created. I call it: "Aerotite." It's called that because it's indestructible and incredibly aerodynamic." Pops smiled at his son.

"You're still as brilliant as always." Pops complemented.

"May I please talk to Rex, alone?" Tai asked. Everyone walked out. Rex walked in.

"Rex, I'm sorry for how I acted when ever you showed me who you were. But most of all, I'd like to thank you for saving my life. The only way I know how to repay you is: by building you a car. If you wreck this one I'll never forgive you. Okay?"

"Okay. Friends?"

"Best friends." The nurse walked in.

"Hello sleepy head!" The nurse said as she went over to get Tai's clipboard.

"May I leave soon?" Tai asked. The nurse looked at the clipboard.

"In one hour. Of course, then I won't get to see your handsome face any more." The nurse sighed. Rex and Tai laughed at the inside joke.

Rick Lee Gets a Present:

"Rick! You have a visitor!" Lee's mom shouted. Lee came up from the garage with his father.

"Tai!?" Rick stammered. Rick's parents left. Tai leaned on the wall inside, holding an envelope.

"Speechless in my presence? To bad, I was going to make a peace offering but…." Rick let Tai in.

"No hard feelings about…" Tai sat down on Lee's couch. Rick did the same.

"None." Tai handed Lee the envelope.

"What's this?"

"My peace offering. I built it myself." Lee opened the envelope. Inside were car keys.

"You built me a car?" Rick asked.

"Well, I figured since you crashed your other two you'd need a new car. Shall we?" Tai and Lee got up and walked outside. It was completely silver. Lee got in and revved the engine, it sounded like a plane.

"Go on, try it." Lee sped down the street. As soon as he hit 100 MPH the auto-jacks activated. The car went flying. Lee's seat belt came un-done. Lee flew out. He landed on a racetrack. He was all beat up. Tai used the car's hood jacks to flip the car on its wheels. Tai sped to the track. Lee had gotten up. Tai got out and helped him over to a trailer. Tai pulled off a tarp. Sitting on the trailer was a replica of "The Leader." Tai made Lee get in. Tai pressed a button and Lee was strapped in, just like Lonnie was. Tai closed the door and started the car. He put it in drive, and put a brick on the gas petal. Tai got in the silver car. He got next to Lee and pressed a button. Claws came out of Lee's car and hooked on to Tai's car. Tai started spinning. Lee's car was flung. It hit a post and Lee was thrown out. (Tai broke the seat belts by pressing a button.) Lee died, just like Lonnie. Inspector Detector walked on to the track. Tai got out of the un-damaged car.

"Lee died of a car accident. One he caused." Inspector Detector winked at Tai. Tai got in the silver car and drove home.

The Indestructible Car:

"And in other news, Rick Lee the racecar driver, died in a fatal accident today. The police say Lee is at fault for practicing his cheat gear." Pops turned off the television. He went to the garage. Tai was there, painting his silver car purple, with green trim. Tai turned and looked at his father.

"Hey Pops, look at this." Tai herded Pops behind safety glass. Tai picked up his gun. He aimed it at his car. Pops eyes bulged as Tai pulled the trigger. The bullet was destroyed on impact, the car wasn't hurt. Not even the paint was scratched. Tai aimed the gun at the car's tires. When he pulled the trigger Pops almost died. The bullet bounced off the tire. Tai aimed the gun one final time. He shot the windshield. The glass wasn't even hurt. Mom, Speed, Trixie, Rex, Spritle, Sparky, and Chim-chim went into the garage.

"What's all that noise?" Mom asked. Tai herded the group behind the glass. He showed them what he showed Pops. They were astounded.

"Want to go for a drive Speed?" Tai asked. Speed got in the car. Tai also got in and went to the track. Tai got up to 200 MPH and pressed button "A" and "BL." The back left jack activated. The car flipped on its top. Speed yelled as Tai calmly pressed "A" again. Jacks from the hood flipped the car back on two wheels. Tai went to the pits. Speed and his family were perplexed.

"Aerotite." Tai said. Rex stood there with his arms crossed. Tai ran inside the garage. He came out with a yellow and black car with a number nine on it. Tai gave the keys to Rex.

"These are my favorite colors. You remembered." Rex sat in the car. It was the car he designed before he "died." A tear formed in the corner of Rex's eye.

"It has the engine you designed. I'm afraid I haven't tested it yet. Would you like to race?" Tai asked.

"Eat my dust!" Rex said playfully. Tai got in his car and got next to Rex. Trixie went in between the cars. She raised two flags. When she dropped them the cars were off. Rex was in the lead. Tai accelerated. He got right next to Rex. Rex pulled a handle and his car went even faster. Tai pushed button "B." The tire grips went on the tires. They not only clung to the road, but also increased the car's speed. The two cars were neck and neck. When they reached the finish line it was a tie. Rex and Tai got out and shook each other's hand. The Racer family (including Sparky) went over to congratulate the tie. Trixie suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Trix?" Speed asked. Trixie stared at him wide eyed.

"The wedding!" Speed and Trixie forgot that they were getting married in two days. Trixie started hyperventilating. Mom gave her a bag.

"We'll….never…get…it….ready….in….time…." Tai and Rex looked a their cars and then at each other.

"Inspector Detector gave us these cards. They allow Tai and I to go as fast as we want on the roads, provided we have a good reason… I think he'll understand." Trixie was breathing normally.

"Thank you!" She hugged them both.

"What's first?" Tai asked. Trixie pulled out two lists, one was for things for Speed, the other for her. Tai grabbed Trixie's list. He got in his car and sped off. Rex did the same. In a matter of hours every thing was ready. Speed was being fitted for his tuxedo, as well as Rex, Tai, Pops, Sparky, Spritle, and Chim-chim. Trixie and Mom were being fitted for their dresses.

The Wedding:

"Do you, Speed Racer, take Trixie Shimura to have and to hold as your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Trixie Shimura, take Speed Racer as your lawfully wedding husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Speed leaned down and kissed Trixie. Speed and Trixie went to the Mach 5. He pressed control button "G." The Homing robot came out of the hood. As it flew smoke came out of it. Speed used it to spell "Just married!" Speed drove the Mach 5 to the Racer house. The reception was being held there outside. Tai and Rex followed. Once everyone got there, they were seated. Tai brought Justin with him. Tai sat next to Rex, who was next to Speed. Tai was wearing his purple suit. Hours past people went home. Speed got the DJ to play one last song. The song was "Dance with me." (Tango.) Speed and Trixie danced, as did Mom and Pops, Spritle and Chim- chim, and Tai and Justin! Tai and Justin danced without a care in the world. Once the dance was over, Justin leaned in and kissed Tai's cheek. Everyone saw it. Tai started blushing. Justin nodded.

Epilogue:

"Look at the baby, isn't he cute?" Tai said walking on the boardwalk in California.

"He sure is." Tai turned to see Justin looking at him.

"You didn't even see the baby!"

"I know. But what I'm looking at is much cuter." Justin said slyly. Tai play-hit his boyfriend. Justin raised his eyebrows. Tai ran and Justin caught him. Tai stood there, wrapped in Justin's arms, watching the sunset.

The End.


End file.
